reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer Challenges
Multiplayer Challenges are found in the Journal section of the Multiplayer in-game start menu. They are began by the player doing certain tasks, just like how you start the Single Player Challenges. Most, if not all, Multiplayer challenges are made much easier if the player can do them with a friend. The more people helping the player, the easier the challenges can get (some challenges are only able do be done by the player alone). There are many more Multiplayer challenges than there are Single Player challenges, but all the challenges in Single Player are also in Multiplayer. The Multiplayer challenges award the player with experience and new characters, mounts, titles, and challenges to complete. Here is a list of the Multiplayer challenges, categorized as they are in the Journal and alphabetic within their categories. Free Roam *'Lawbringer' *'Lawbringer II' *[[Lawbringer III Challenges|'Lawbringer III' ]] *'Master Hunter' *'Master Hunter II' *'Outlaw I - Bounty' *'Outlaw I - Public Enemy' *'Outlaw I - Survival' *'Outlaw II - Bounty Hunter' *'Outlaw II - Outlaw Gang' *'Outlaw II - Public Enemy Killer' *'Outlaw II - Public Enemy Kill Streak' *'Sharpshooter' *'Sharpshooter II' *'Survivalist' *'Survivalist II' Weapon *'Double Death Dealer' **'Double Death Dealer Headshots' *'DYN-O-MITE!' **'DYN-O-MITE DEM-O-LI-TION!' *'Pump Action Killer' **'Pump Action Killer Headshots' *'Pyro' **'Pyro Arson' *'Repeated Killer' **'Repeated Killer Headshots' *'Rolling Block Bully' **'Rolling Block Bully Headshots' *'Sawed Off Shooter' **'Sawed Off Shooter Headshots' *'Schofield Assassin' **'Schofield Assassin Headshots' *'Semi Auto Pistolero' **'Semi Auto Pistolero Headshots' *'Springfield Killer' **'Springfield Killer Headshots' *'Volcanic Killer' **'Volcanic Killer Headshots' *'Winchester Wielder' **'Winchester Wielder Headshots' PVP *'Bag pick ups' **Gold Rush **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *'Counter MVP' **Grag the Bag **Gang Shootout *'Deliver Bags' **The first 'Deliver Bags' challenge is an overall tally of the bags you've delivered: ***Total count **The others are game specific: ***Grab the Bag ***Hold Your Own *'Delivery Service' **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *'Gang Shootout' *'Grab The Bag - First Place' *'Hold Your Own - Bagstabber' *'Hold Your Own - Counter MVP' *'Kill Bag Carriers' **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *'Kill to Death Ratio - Capture The Bag' *'Kill to Death Ratio - Gang Shootout' *'Kill to Death Ratio - Shootout' *'Kill Streak - Gang Shootout Massacre' *'Kill Streak - Shootout' *'Kill Streak - Shootout Massacre' *'Kill Streak Near Death' *'Knife Kill Streak' *'Match Wins' **Gold Rush **Grab the Bag **Hold Your Own *'Mounted Kill Streak' *'MVP' **Hold Your Own **Gang Shootout **Shootout *'Top 3' **Gang Shootout **Shootout COOP General *Completed - All Cooperative Missions (250xp) *Defender *Demolitions Expert (250xp) *Demolitions Expert - Advanced *Desperado - Advanced *Flawless - All Cooperative Missions (500xp) *Flawless - Advanced (500xp) *Gunhand ( lvl 3- 250xp) *I'm Your Huckleberry (250xp) *I'm Your Huckleberry - Advanced *Lunatic with a Gun (250xp) *Lunatic with a Gun - Advanced *Medic (lvl 3 -250xp) *Mission Complete - Advanced (250xp) *Soldier for Hire (250xp) *Soldier for Hire - Advanced *Standing Tall - All Cooperative Missions (500xp) *Standing Tall - Advanced (500xp) The Herd *Chain Kill *Culling Cattlerustlers *Flawless *Saving the Steak *Standing Tall *Time Attack *Time Attack - Advanced The River *Bloody the Water *Bustin' Myths *Chain Kill *Flawless *Standing Tall *Time Attack *Time Attack - Advanced Ammunition *Chain Kill *Flawless *Gunning them Down *Standing Tall *Time Attack *Time Attack - Advanced *Viva la Revolucion Walton's Gold *Chain Kill *Flawless *Gangbusters *Grabbing Gold *Standing Tall *Time Attack *Time Attack - Advanced The Escape *Chain Kill *Flawless *Heavy Artillery *Killing to Survive *Standing Tall *Time Attack *Time Attack - Advanced Kidnapped Girl *Chain Kill *Flawless *Gunning them Down *Killing Kidnappers *Standing Tall *Time Attack *Time Attack - Advanced Stat *'Foot Traveler' *'High Roller' *'Horse Trampler' *'Horse Traveler' *'Lemming Award' *'Shotgun Traveler' *'Stagecoach Trampler' *'Stagecoach Traveler' Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Challenges